Sakura's Point
by Miss DaiBerry
Summary: Okay, this is the second time i've posted this thing. hmph, if it goes crazy on me again I swear.. whatevs, anway, Sasuke comes back to get some kids out of Sakura but she's sudddenly kidnapped by none other than itachi,itasaku.btw im doing the chaps 1by1
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's point

"_Sasuke-kun! Take me with you! I'll do anything! I'll train with you and help you kill your brother!"_

"_Hn."_

" _Please Sasuke-kun! I will do anything for you! I… I love you!"_

_Tears were constantly flowing down from the already distraught girl. She couldn't stop the one she loved from leaving her._

_There was nothing she could do to persuade him to stay. It was hopeless. She, Sakura, meant nothing to him. She was a mere teammate. Nothing more._

'_why isn't he saying anything' Sakura continued to stare at his back, beckoning fate to make him turn around and not leave._

"_Sasuke-kun…I-"_

_Sasuke suddenly was behind her. She could feel his warm breath inhale and exhale on the skin of her neck._

'_what is he-'_

"_Sakura…Thankyou"_

"_Sas-"_

_He left her on the bench and left, not even bothering to look back. Sakura lay unconscious on that bench the whole night dreaming of something that is never to be and never to happen due to the circumstances. _

_End._

**5 years later**

Sakura lay in her bed in the morning. Not wanting to leave that comfortable spot as thoughts of her dream started to linger in her mind constantly.

" Why do I keep dreaming about… about that bastard"

_well, you do have to admit.. he is hot hahahaha_

" What the-"

_I mean… he did leave you and all but you can't blame anyone but yourself! You were too weak for him hahah_

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Yo! Forehead girl! Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Ino-chan.."

"Well at least you're not totally crazy… you still know my name haha"

" What on earth are you talking about Ino-pig"

" I ain't no pig forehead! I'm saying that you've been talking to yourself lately.. you're going wacko"

" I'm not crazy if that's what you think."

" yeah yeah. Well it's 10 am already and you're still in bed! Not only that but I come here with the spare house key that you gave me and I find you talking to yourself… explain why I should not think of you as an official crazy woman."

" I… I just had another dream about him."

"Oh. Well, that isn't an excuse for you to go crazy! Sakura, you are a big hell of a deal stronger now than you were 5 years ago. And… didn't you just say the other day that you hate that guy to his guts and that you never want him back again? Good Lord girl! You need a boyfriend!!"

"yeah of cou- what did you say?"

" I said that you need a boyfriend! Do I have to spell it out for you or can you actually fit the information in that over sized brain of yours? I'm serious Sakura."

" And you say I'm crazy…."

" I mean it! Look, I used to be a stuck up bitch before Shikamaru and I got together,…Look at me now!"

" I don't get your point… Coz your still a stuck up bitch hehehe."

" Sakura, I'm not joking here, you need to get a life. You need to focus on having a guy that can distract you from your thoughts of Sasuke!"

"Ino.. Finding a guy to replace Sasuke is not easy."

"Well… I heard that his brother is in town."

"His brother? You mean… Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah…."

" Then he… what is he doing here?"

"How the hell should I now?! I don't sit around and have tea and be friendly with high-class criminals just to ask them what they are doing in town! What do you think I am?! Gosh.."

"So they are tracking him down right?"

"Obviously… but Sakura, if Itachi is here then…"

" Then what?"

" Sasuke might come back to find Itachi. What are you going to do if you face him?"

" …"

"Sakura???"

"…"

"Oy! I asked you a question…"

"kill him…"

"what? What did you say?"

"I said… I'm gonna kill him."

" Sakura! You can't possibly-"

"Yes. I can."

" But-"

knock knock.

" I'll get it Ino-chan. You should go home now. I think I can handle myself now. Thanks."

" Uh…. Uhmmm.. ehem.. no problem Sakura-chan."

Ino left and Sakura went to see who was at the door.

" Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama requests for your presence."

"Oh, did she say why? I mean, my training is over."

" She said to tell you that it is a very important matter."

"Ok, I'm going."

Sakura quickly got ready. She wore a different attire than what she usually wore. She wore a black Chinese dress similar to her old red one although this one showed most of her curves. She put on black leggings and sported her black gloves and put her hair up in a messy bun letting the loose strands of hair frame her face. And she left for the Hokage's office.

As she walked down the Konoha streets, people stared at her. She hadn't gone out in broad daylight for quite some time. She liked going out at night so that she can enjoy the night sky.

At last she got to the office and found Tsunade sitting at her desk with a serious yet troubled expression on her face.

"Ehem…"

"Oh Sakura. Sit down would you please?"

" What did you need me for sensei?"

" Well, I reckon you've heard that Uchiha Itachi has been sighted in the village and is rumored to be around town."

"yes, I have."

"Search parties have been sent out in the entire village as usual, but Sakura, I believe that he has come here for something."

"Something?"

" Yes, something… or… someone."

"What makes you think that?"

"Sakura, I need to tell you this. A few months ago I sent Naruto and Kiba on a mission. They left the village to escort a foreign friend of mine back to another village. As they were escorting they ran into an enemy. They ran into Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!"

"Yes. They were able to save my friend and had him and his party continue the journey without them as both of them fought Sasuke. Naruto told Kiba to go back and tell me what was happening. Naruto and Sasuke fought. Sasuke then mentioned you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He told Naruto that, that he needs to produce heirs for the Uchiha clan. He said that they will be born under Orochimaru's rule. And, it's you that he wants to produce heirs with."

"No."

"it's true Sakura. Sasuke then left and Naruto came back and told me this. I couldn't tell you then because you were still training and I thought it might distract you. Now that you have completed your training I believe that if Sasuke ever comes for you, you will be able to resist him."

"Of course I can resist that bastard sensei. But, I'm confused. What does that have to do with Itachi?"

"That is where the problem gets worse. Itachi doesn't want to have the Uchiha clan be rebuilt. And he would do anything to prevent it from doing so. Somehow he got information of Sasuke's plan. So-"

"So that leaves me in danger."

"Uhmm… yeah… I guess if you say having the two Uchiha brothers both chasing after you with their own egos I guess that is dangerous."

"What do you propose I do about this situation sensei?"

"I know you're strong Sakura. But I still want to be sure of your protection. I want you to go to have escorts wherever you are."

"Oh well, Ino, Tenten and Hinata can help."

"I'm afraid they can't. Those three are on a mission that will last for months. They left just a few minutes ago. "

"Oh, well… who will you recommend then?"

"I ordered Kakashi, Neji, and Sai to escort you for now. Those three just finished their other mission so they are available."

Sakura then blushed at this. " But sensei! They are all boys! Wit all do respect sensei, Kakashi's a pervert, Neji is too proud of himself, and Sai, well… Sai doesn't talk and pisses me off to hell with his ignorance! How am I supposed to be with those guys everyday?"

" and night."

"WHAT?"

"they have to live with you. To ensure your full protection. Please cooperate Sakura. Kakashi is not as perverted as Jiraiya , Neji is humble at times and Sai DOES talk. You are in too much danger Sakura."

"Fine sensei. I will cooperate."

"good. The three are waiting for you outside."

"Yes sensei."

"Sakura…. Please take care of yourself"

"Hai sensei."

'i'm doomed'

_look at the bright side… all of them are potential bachelors. And cute!_

'haha.. very funny'

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did I get myself into?"

"Sakura, there's nothing to be sad about. Neji, Sai and I will protect you. We will be like your bodyguards! We will listen to your every word. Oh! Hold on a sec. This is a great part in the book… hmmmmmmm."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi's perverted ways as the four of them walked to her house.

'oh great. Now Kakashi is busy with his book. Awkward silence is dominant again.'

She glanced back at Neji and Sai who seemed to dislike eachother in a silent manner.

'Ugh! I'm stuck with creeps!'

_they are not really creeps. As I said, they're reallllllllllllly cute. And you get to live with them! Yehey!!!! Say byebye to virginity hehehe_

'What the Hell!! EEEEWW! Never ever will that happen!'

_Ya right. They all are so masculine and hot… I wonder how big-_

'Stop being so perverted will you!'

_kill joy._

"Sakura"

"What is it Neji?"

"Do you have enough room in your house for all four of us together?"

"Of course I do! I may not be filthy rich like you but I can afford a descent house!"

"Hn."

"Why do you talk so little?"

" I don't see the point in talking too much, unlike Naruto."

"Oh. Well you should talk some more."

"Whatever."

'finally we're here'

Sakura unlocked the door and went in. But something surprised her. Something orange.

"NARUTO!!!!"

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you! Heheh since Hinata is not here I don't have anyone to be with! So I thought that I could stay with you while she's gone."

" Neji, Sai and Kakashi are staying here too Naruto."

"The more the merrier!"

"There are only four rooms in this house. Where will you stay?"

"Maybe one of them can stay in your room Sakura-chan! They are all single!"

"I can stay in Sakura's room with her."

"Neji???"

Naruto held a big grin, "yay! It's settled then."

"Wait!"

"We have to ensure your safety Sakura, even at night."

"Fine then, but there is no room on the floor and only my bed is spacious enough for the two of us."

"I'm ok with that."

'This is weird'

_what did I tell you! This is your chance!yay!_

'why do I feel Sasuke's presence.'

"Hey Sakura-chan! Do you have any ramen? Please say yes!!!"

"Yes I do but- Naruto!!!! Stop throwing things out of my fridge you baka!"

"Ouch! Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"BAKA!"

Neji smirked. 'just as I planned.'

At the same time miles away from Konoha.

"Neji-kun! Let's eat first."

"okey Tenten."

"I wonder how Sakura is doing."

"I don't know Ino, but I think she'll be fine. Tsunade-sama has arranged for people to protect her."

"Is that so Hinata?"

"Yes. But I think Neji-san was also supposed to watch her but then you asked him to come with us on this mission right Tenten?"

"Actually he wanted to himself hehehe." Tenten blushed.

" I told Naruto-kun to stay at Sakura's house also. But I didn't say that Neji was coming with us."

"It's alright. I bet they are doing just fine."

Nighttime at Sakura's house

"I'm sleepy. I think that I'll go to bed."

"Okey! Goodnight Sakura-chan! Sai and I will continue playing videogames here! Right Sai?!"

"Of course, Naruto."

"I think that I'll retire for the night as well. Goodnight everyone."

"'Night Kakashi."

"Sakura, I'll go to bed now too."

"Oh ok Neji.." Sakura was blushing a bit.

As Sakura got in her night gown, the so called Neji put a seal on the whole room so that no one can hear what was inside the room and no one can come in or get out of the room until he said so.

Sakura then laid in bed as so called Neji did so also. He went shirtless and mumbled something about 'habit'.

"Well…. Uh… goodnight Neji."

Just as she was about to turn around, he grabbed her wrists and put here beneath him.

"Neji! What are you doing?!"

"Claiming what is mine" he smirked as smoke scattered and then appeared Sasuke's face in replace of Neji's.

"Neji! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not Neji, Sakura."

'that voice!'

"It's me"

'Sasuke!'

"Let go of me!"

"I can't do that. I need you Sakura. Didn't you say that you love me and that you would do anything for me? This is your chance."

"You sick bastard! I changed now! I won't give in to a egostical freak like you!"

"I'll just have to do it by force then.. You're mine Sakura!"

He then pressed his lips on hers dispite her screaming and fighting. He started to kiss every inch of her body. She tried to get away but chakra binded her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Stop it bastard!"

"Make me."

He then took her whole night gown off until she was left with undergarments only.

"My my Sakura. Your body has developed nicely over the years. It makes me want you even more."

"Pervert!"

"Call me whatever you want. It won't stop me."

He ripped off all her undergarments and was about to take off his own clothes and do the deed.

"How pathetic of you little brother."

"That voice."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the window.

'Itachi'

For some reason unknown to Sakura, Sasuke snatched the blanket and covered Sakura's exposed body and blocked her as if protecting her from Itachi.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! At least he won't rape me ya know!"

"Sakura, he won't rape you. But he will kill you."

"Oh. First you now HIM!"

Itachi grinned at Sakura's comments,"fighting like a married couple I see. Although, you should never treat a lady like that little brother. Has our mother not taught you anything?"

"How dare you speak of her! I will kill you now!"

"That won't be necessary I'm afraid. I have to take something first."

"What are you-?"

sakura was then being carried by Itachi and he left with her very quickly.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Itachi's and Sakura's figures drifting away.

Itachi held on to Sakura as he leaped away from Konoha.

"Where are you taking me?"

Itachi stopped at a small lake and put Sakura down. He took of his Akatsuki cloak.

"You should wear this for now. It is very cold at night and you won't survive just covered in a blanket."

'why is he kind to me? I thought that he wants to kill me.'

"I won't kill you. You're not my target. Although, I can use you to drag my brother to me so that he can amuse me by trying to defeat me."

"I see."

Sakura was shocked at what he was doing. He wasn't gonna kill her. THE Uchiha Itachi was not gonna kill her.

'Man this is weird"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'First, I was almost raped by the guy I first loved and now I'm stuck with a murderer who is none other than Uchiha Itachi! And I'm covered in nothing but his cloak. What did I get myself into!"

_it's your fault… Sasuke was right there… and you turned him down! _

'Shut up. All he wants from me is my vagina to spit out babies for his clan.'

_Then you have a really lucky vagina! Hahaha_

'I know that Itachi said he won't kill me but I feel so uneasy around him…'

_That's because he's hotter than Sasuke! Hahaha Although don't expect him to want to get in bed with you. He doesn't want a clan rebuilt. Too bad._

'you are so perverted'

_I'm you… so get used to it!_

'idiot'

"Your mind is quite amusing."

Sakura suddenly blushed like a tomato. 'Oh shit, he read my mind- Argh stop thinking stop thinking stop thinking!'

"Hn. I didn't think that an innocent looking lady like yourself would have such a perverted mind."

"Shut up. You don't know me."

"It seems that my brother has some interest in you."

"…"

"I never thought that he would actually have time to have feelings."

"His only interest in me is to make babies."

"Well, it's not his task to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him to rebuild the clan. It's not his duty. His only goal should be to kill me."

"But… then who's duty is it then?"

"I don't want anymore Uchihas to be under Orochimaru's rule. I'd rather have the Akatsuki be stronger than the Sound nin."

"So you mean… you mean that it's… your duty?"

"Hn. I am suffering from partial blindness, which makes me slightly incapable of fighting. I need my perfect vision back."

"what are you saying?"

"I heard that you took training under the famous medic nin Tsunade. They say you are her apprentice."

"so you want me to heal you."

"Obviously."

"What will I get in return?"

Itachi smirked. "what an ambitious little flower you are."

He came forward and held her by the chin. Sakura blushed at this and stared back into his Sharingan eyes.

"In return, you will have full protection by the Akatsuki."

"That's it? I can't be bought that easily Uchiha."

"What else do you want?"

"…"

"Talk."

"I want to be ensured that no one in the Akatsuki will maltreat me or hurt me."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"There is one last thing you need to do before we seal the deal."

"What?"

"You have to join our group."

Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Never."

"If you do not accommodate to these procedures then our arrangements will be unstable and we would have to do everything by force."

"What if I make your condition worse?"

"Then we will kill you."

Sakura thought for a brief moment. If she joined Akatsuki she would be betraying Konoha. But then again she would be able to live and have full protection.

"Fine then. I agree to the deal."

"Good." Itachi let go of Sakura's chin and stood in front of her.

"You can keep the cloak then. There will be a new set of clothes for you at the hide out."

"fine."

"Don't think of going against the deal. If you don't want to die a most painful death."

Sakura scowled at this but kept her cool. She was one of them now. She was against Konoha. But against Sasuke aswell. The more she thought of Sasuke the angrier she became.

"Let's go Sakura."

Sakura followed Itachi to the Akatsuki hide out. There she was to be a different Sakura.

'I can do this.'

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining the Akatsuki."

All eyes were on Sakura. Sakura started to get nervous with all the tense stares she was receiving from everyone.

"Itachi, she seems to be too pretty to join."

"She is one of us, Kisame. And I expect you all to treat her like you treat me. She is here to heal me."

"Fine then."

"Oh great. Now we have a woman with us."

"Stop complaining Sasori. You should be smart enough to not go against Itachi."

Sakura was now sitting on a bed in Itachi's room.

"Oh! I can't believe that bastard!"

Flashback 

"_Uhmm… Itachi, where am I supposed to stay?"_

"_In my room."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You're going to heal me so I expect you to monitor me everywhere I am." Itachi smirked at the pink- haired girl's childish ways._

"_For all I know you could rape me! Why would I want to stay in a room with you?"_

"_You will. It's either with me or outside."_

"_You wouldn't-"_

"_Oh, I would."_

"_GRRRRRRRR! Stupid Uchiha!"_

'_She is quite an amusing girl.'_

_End of flashback._

"I'm gonna be raped. I just know it. Argh! Stupid Uchiha brothers! Why do they have to be so perverted!"

Sakura was so angry and furious that she did not realize Itachi was right behind her. He decided to have a little fun.

He came close to her ear and said softly, "I'm here you know."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura was so startled she started screaming at the poor Uchiha.

"You stupid fucking bastard!!!! What the hell did you do that for???"

Itachi was surprised at how this girl acted around him lately. She wasn't scared of him. He found this quite attractive.

"You have a very weird look on your face when you get angry."

"Weird??? I rather would have heard 'cute' than weird. Bastard."

"you don't seem to be afraid of me much."

"Why should I? I'm one of Akatsuki now. And you need me. Haha."

"Whatever woman. You scream like the devil."

"Better get used to it Uchiha!"

"It's Itachi."

"Don't try flirting with me now!"

"Flirt? With you? Stupid woman."

"Ugh! Stupid Sadistic Egotistical Bastard!"

'This woman has a lot of rage.'

"Whatever."

Sakura was about to answer back then she noticed that there was only one bed.

"Where am I gonna sleep?? On the floor?!"

"I wouldn't mind you doing so."

"You should sleep on the floor! You're the male here!"

"It's my room."

"Well I'm not going to deny myself comfort!"

"Suite yourself. I guess you'll have to sleep next to me then."

"Pervert."

"You are too."

'Ugh… I didn't know the Uchiha Itachi had a nice side. I thought he just killed.'

Sakura noticed that Itachi was already asleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

"I'm not asleep yet you know."

Sakura started muttering curses under her breath while the sharingan master smirked at her amusing antics.

They both fell asleep.

Everyday that Sakura was there she treated Itachi and they always bickered like a married couple.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!!!! STOP LOOKING AT MY BREASTS WHILE I'M EXAMINING YOU!!! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!"

"SHUT UP! You stupid annoying woman! I wasn't looking at anything!"

"Yes YOU WERE!!"

The rest of the Akatsuki sat in the kitchen listening to the two fight everyday.

Kisame sighed,"Won't they ever stop?"

Sasori replied,"I don't know, it's weird that Itachi is actiong like this. He has been really different ever since that woman came here."

"Hey, do you think they have a relationship that we don't know about?"

"That's nonsense Deidara."

"Actually Kisame, it isn't."

"You mean to say it's possible??!" Kisame's eyes grew larger at this.

"Quite possible."

That night Sakura sat on the bed thinking deeply.

She thought about what Sasuke was trying to do to her the other night.

"I can't believe Sasuke would do that."

"Do what?"

"BASTARD! Stop sneaking up on me like that! "

"Are you thinking about what my foolish little brother tried to do to you?"

"Well… yeah."

"…"

"I really want to forget it."

"I have a solution."

"Oh? And what does a great Uchiha like you have in mind?"

"Alcohol."

Minutes later Sakura was wasted. She easily surrendered to alcohol. Itachi was also alittle tipsy.

Sakura and Itachi started conversing drunkenly about experiences they had in the past.

Sakura started telling Itachi about the time that Sasuke left her.

"He just-hiccup-left me on-hiccup- the stupid-hiccup-damn-hiccup-bench."

"…"

"Why aren't you-hiccup- answering?"

"…"

"Ita-"

Itachi then held the back of her head and went in to kiss her. They kissed for minutes and Itachi managed to get Sakura beneath him.

Sakura was enjoying this too much and she was too drunk to protest. Itachi took her clothes off piece by piece until she was left with nothing on. Sakura took Itachi's clothes off as well.

"You naughty little woman" Itachi growled in a very pleased way.

Sakura just giggled and started leading his hands else where.

After minutes of enjoying each other's body, Itachi wanted something else and Sakura was thinking the same.

They ended up making love that night and were to wake up the next morning with a shock.

The next morning

Sakura woke up with a huge headache.' God! How much alcohol did I drink last night?'

She started to gain conscience and studied her surroundings.

There was wine spilled on the floor and the bed was a mess. She looked to her left and behold, Itachi was sleeping soundly. She saw that he was shirtless and only a blanket was covering a private area.

"What the…"

She then looked at herself and saw that she was completely naked and she felt very comfortable between her thighs.

"Oh my God. What Happened!!!!!"

Itachi woke up at the voice of the pink-haired kounochi.

"Would you shut up woman. I'm trying to sleep in peace."

"I'll make you REST IN PEACE for ETERNITY if you don't explain to me what happened!!!!!!"

"What are you…"

Itachi also noticed the surroundings and had little memory of what happened as well.

Sakura was glaring at him with her green orbs.

"Don't look at me like that. You did it too."

"You were the one who got me drunk!!!"

"Well I didn't tell you to keep drinking!"

"Whatever!"

"Stupid woman."

'this is bad. I hope she's not pregnant. I don't want to have to put up with this screaming devil for eternity.'

A few weeks later.

"Itachi."

"…"

"Itachi…"

"…"

"I-t-a-c-h-i…"

"…"

"Listen to me would ya!!!!"

"What is it woman?"

"My name is Sakura."

The two of them were sitting on the bed and Sakura had a very serious look on her face.

"Whatever. Stop wasting my time, what is it?"

"What do ya mean I'm wasting your time???!!! you are doing nothing!"

"I am. I'm meditating. What are you trying to tell me damn woman.?"

"I said my name is Sakura! Stop calling me like that!"

"Hn."

"That's not the way you would talk to the mother of your child!

'what.. mother of my…………… child?'

"…" Itachi was in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Say something would ya!!!!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure!"

"Not my problem."

"What!!!!! UCHIHA!!!! DAMN RIGHT IT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Itachi thought that he was going to be deaf. 'I hate this woman's screaming'

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Marry me of course!!!!"

"What? Marry? YOU? You've got to be kidding me."

"unless you're just too much of a coward to get married."

"I'm not a coward."

"Then marry me."

Itachi didn't want to have to put up with this woman for the rest of his life but he didn't want anyone calling him a coward either. Uchiha Itachi is never afraid of anything.

"Fine."

"Good. It's settled then."

"I'm doing this for the brat inside your tummy."

"This brat happens to be yours also!"

"Whatever."

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thankyou Thankyou THANKYOU to those who reviewed... The more reviews the better I write... I think that's how it goes... haha...

On with the story!

---

In Konoha 

"Oh my God. It's been almost a month already and still no sign of Sakura."

"I know Ino. Where could she have gone?"

"Tenten, the story the boys told us was weird. Who could have been in disguise?"

"My guess is Sasuke. He probably wanted to rape her in order to get kids out of her then escaped through the window with her."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling that Sakura is not with Sasuke right now."

"Let's examine the room again."

"Sure."

Ino and Tenten went to examine Sakura's room again. They searched every corner and inch of the room. Ino noticed something blowing in the corner of the window.

"What's this… a small piece of cloth."

She saw that it had a faint design of a part of a red cloud on the black cloth.

"Oh my God. Tenten!"

"What is it?"

Tenten saw the piece of cloth in Ino's hand.

"Sakura has been…"

"She's been taken by Itachi! We have to report this to Hokage-sama now Ino."

"Yes… of course."

Ino now had a troubled look on her face.

'sakura, I hope you're okey.'

Back at the Akatsuki 

Itachi wore his cloak as he was going outside on a mission.

'wait, something's wrong with this cloak.'

He checked the back of it and saw that a piece of it was ripped off.

"Stupid woman. She must've ripped it when I lent it to her."

He just ignored it and went on.

In Konoha 

"We have to take drastic measures immediately."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Okey. I want Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru to be on this mission to search for Sakura."

"Hokage-sama, where can we find the Akatsuki hideout?"

"Just sense for Sakura's chakra and keep in mind that the hideout is well disguised. Be careful all of you and bring Sakura back."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"No problem Tsunade baa-chan! We'll bring Sakura-chan home!"

"I hope so Naruto."

With the Sound nin 

"Orochimaru, I suggest we attack the Akatsuki and get Sakura."

"Patience Sasuke. The time to attack will come. We might be able to attack Konoha and the Akatsuki at the same time if we plan this correctly."

"Fine. But I want Sakura with me now."

"Sasuke. If you really want her now then I won't stop you from getting her now. But that should be your only goal because we will attack the Akatsuki all together."

"Fine then. I'll go now."

'you're mine Sakura. I won't let Itachi have you.'

At the Akatsuki hideout 

"I can't believe that bastard left me here all alone. So much for protection! Stupid Uchiha. I would've killed him already if he weren't the father of this child. How could I have been so stupid!!!!!"

_Not my fault hahaha I didn't tell you to sleep with him… but you seemed to enjoy it a lot._

"Shut up. I wonder what I can do around here… I'm by myself… But that bastard said that he sealed the whole hide out so that no one could find it. I hope he's right."

Sasuke was right in front of the hide out.

"Hn. Thanks to that technique Orochimaru taught me I won't be fooled by any seals."

He entered the hideout and followed Sakura's chakra.

'Aha. Over there.'

He went through the hallway and into the room.

"Stupid Ita-"

"Hello my Sakura."

"Sasuke! How did you get here? You devil! Get out of here and leave me alone!"

"That won't be necessary. I need to claim what is mine."

"I'm not yours dufus! I'm pregnant with Itachi's baby and you can't own me!"

_What did you say that for baka!!!!_

'oops.'

Sasuke's eyes were turning red and he stared at Sakura.

"No. I won't allow that man to have you."

_Oh hell. Now you did it! He's gonna kill us with that anger of his. Now you really did it._

'shut up!'

"Well it's too late Uchiha. I'm his now."

'I can't believe I said that.'

I heard that! Hehehe… 

Sasuke dashed forward and took Sakura by the waist and leaped out the window to bring her to Orochimaru.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear your whining. That baby is going to come out of you with me as the father or else I'll kill it!"

"Oh no."

_now you're in HUGE trouble. _

**A few minutes later…**

Itachi and the rest came back from their mission. Itachi noticed something strange.

"The seal is broken."

' Sakura!'

He rushed to their room and saw the window open. He saw hints of struggling in the room.

"Sasuke took her."

"What is it Itachi?"

"Kisame. Prepare yourselves. We're going to war with the Sound."

"Finally."

"We're going to get Sakura back."

"Uh Itachi, do you have some sort of feelings for the girl?"

"She's carrying my child."

"Oh… hehehe." 'This is entertaining.'

"It is not entertaining Kisame. Get ready now."

"Fine."

Kisame left and Itachi was left by himself in that room.

"I should have taken everything seriously. Foolish little brother, Sakura is mine. That's right. That screaming devil is mine to deal with not his."

He smirked at the memory of Sakura screaming into his ear. For some reason he felt a longing to be with her.

"She's mine."

Miles away those same words were said by his brother as he looked at her sleeping form on the bed.

"We will have to go at war with the Akatsuki when they don't find Sakura there."

"I don't care Kabuto. I'll kill anyone who comes within 10 feet of her."

"Suite yourself."

"Hn."

'I will kill you Itachi.'

End of chapter 5.

A/N: I just love SASUSAKUITA... so adorable. yup. I'll try my best to update soon!!!! Jealousy in stories is the best! haha...

Thankyou again to everyone who reviewed... Really, I appreciate it.

BTW: If there were people backstabbing you and acting like your friend but really hate you behind your back, what would you do to them???

Till the next chap!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! MMMMMMMMMWAH..Yup, i totally love you.. hehehehe

Here's the last chapter...

The Akatsuki were about to leave their hideout for the Sound nin…

When….

"Oy Akatsuki! Stop your sorry asses and give Sakura-chan back!"

Konoha ninjas stood right in front of the Akatsuki and demanding them to show Sakura.

"Naruto-kun… not so loud… that's Uchiha Itachi you're talking to."

"I know Hinata-chan… but this guy is getting on my nerves."

Naruto stared at Itachi. Blue orbs against the Sharingan.

"I don't have Sakura."

"Stop lying you bastard! We know you took Sakura!" Ino yelled at the Sharingan master.

"So troublesome… why did I even have to be on this mission when I could be resting my ears from my loud girlfriend. Hmmm… the clouds look so-"

BOING!!!!

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you woman!"

"That'll teach you a lesson lazy ass."

"So troublesome."

"What's troublesome is your whining lazy ass! I gave you sex so that you will stop complaining and join the mission now will you shut up!"

"You didn't have to say-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"

"hn."

Itachi stared at the two as they were bickering.

'This woman is worse than that pink haired screaming devil. Sakura is an angel compared to this girl.'

Itachi was pulled away from his thoughts when eyes were on him again.

"Oy bastard! Give Sakura back to us now or we'll get her back by force!"

'I get called bastard a lot lately.'

"I repeat myself, she is not with us."

"Why you-"

"Naruto wait."

"Neji?"

"I think he's telling the truth. I don't sense Sakura's chakra anywhere here and I've scanned the hideout. She's nowhere to be found."

Naruto was growling with anger now.

"What the hell did you do to Sakura!!!!!"

"I've had enough fooling around nine-tailed fox demon. Sakura is now pregnant with my baby. Don't ask how it happened. She is now part of the Akatsuki and has been abducted by none other than my own foolish brother. We were just on our way to the Sound nin to fight Orochimaru and retrieve Sakura. Anymore questions? If not then I hope you don't mind that we are in a hurry."

The Konoha ninjas stared at each other and tried to think of what to do. They gathered around and after a while they all turned their attention to the Akatsuki again.

Tenten was the first to speak.

"We have decided to join you in fighting the Sound."

"Fine."

Neji then stood up," on one condition."

"…"

"Sakura comes with us."

"We agree to the arrangements of fighting with you. But to whom Sakura will go home with is her decision."

"Agreed."

"Let's go then."

"Alright."

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and the Akatsuki headed for the Sound ninjas.

Meanwhile… 

'Oh terrific… I wake up with a headache again. I wonder what Itachi did this time.'

Sakura felt something holding her waist as if in an embrace.

She opened her eyes to see what was happening.

"What the hell is-?"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura saw Sasuke embracing her while he stared into her eyes as they lay in bed.

"I see you've awaken my sweet flower."

"I'm not yours."

"You will be if you want that child to stay alive."

"Itachi will kick your sorry ass when he gets here!"

"I don't think so. He'll have to go through me first."

"He's way stronger than you!"

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly the door was knocked down. And smoke filled the whole space.

"Get your hands off my woman, little brother."

"Make me!"

Sasuke launched at Itachi and Itachi threw his counter attack.

"I've been waiting for this moment Itachi to finally kill you!"

"Try your best. You still won't be able to foolish brother."

Sasuke was now angry and didn't notice Sakura.

"PSSSST!!! Sakura…"

Sakura turned around to face where the calling was from.

"Ino!"

"Shhhhhh… come on let's get out of here."

"But Itachi is-"

"Sakura, your place is in Konoha. Hurry."

Sakura took one last glance at Itachi.

'I'm sorry Itachi.'

"Come on!"

Sakura and Ino went to find the others and they went back to Konoha.

Itachi won the fight between him and Sasuke. Although Itachi did not kill him, Sasuke was left unconscious and unable to fight any longer.

"One day I will kill you Itachi."

Itachi did not find Sakura anywhere.

'I guess she chose Konoha.'

He left and went to find Orochimaru.

"Well well Uchiha Itachi, I did not expect you to find a woman for yourself. Especially have a child with that woman." Orochimaru smirked.

"Just shut up asshole." At these words Itachi killed Orochimaru.

Akatsuki won the fight and went back to their hideout.

Even if Itachi won he still felt lonely.

"I miss that screaming devil."

"Maybe you should go visit her Itachi."

"Is that what you would do Kisame."

"I would if I had a woman."

"You never will. You're too ugly Kisame."

"Whatever Itachi. You look weak sulking in a spot like that. I am disappointed to see someone like you looking like this."

Kisame looked around and saw that Itachi was nowhere in sight.

"Stupid bastard. Hn."

In Konoha… 

'Itachi…'

"Saku!!!! Snap out of it…. You've been dozing off ever since we got back."

"I want to see that bastard."

"Sakura, I don't mean to be harsh but if he wanted to see you he would have come here."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. Let's go shopping for some baby clothes!"

"Fine."

After shopping, Ino noticed that it wasn't helping Sakura at all. She still looked sad and unease.

'Maybe she needs some time alone.'

"Hey Sakura you don't look so well. I think you should go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay Ino."

Sakura decided to take a walk in the forest.

"Stupid Itachi. First he gets me pregnant then he doesn't even see me."

Sakura started to cry. Its been a while since she last cried.

"This is bullshit."

"Crying doesn't suite you stupid woman."

'Itachi!'

Sakura turned around and was facing Itachi.

"Stupid bastard. Something just got in my eye."

Itachi smiled. She never saw him smile before.

He started walking towards her and cupped her chin.

He stared into her eyes with such mystery.

"You made me worry woman."

"I can take care of myself."

"I won't let you take care of yourself."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'll be the one to take care of you."

Sakura blushed at this and stared at him with surprise.

"I just hope our kid doesn't become a stupid screaming devil like you."

"Well I don't want this kid to become a bastard like you."

Itachi smirked at this.

"Let's go home Sakura."

"Sure!"

They went back to the Akatsuki and nine months later…

"ITACHI!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT NOW I'M SUFFERING LIKE HELL!!! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!! "

"Oh hell… I'm in hell…"

"ITACHI!!!"

"Kisame, if that woman asks for me again tell her that I'm miles away."

"Itachi, she's your wife. I don't want to deal with her."

"Are you scared?"

"N-no!"

"Then do as I say!"

"ITACHI!!!!! MY WATER BROKE!!! OYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"oh terrific. Now I have to deal with her. I'M COMING YOU STUPID WOMAN JUST SHUT UP!!!"

An hour in a half later…

"Sir, it's a baby girl! Congratulations…"

The medic nin then gave the baby to Itachi. The baby girl had black hair and green eyes.

'such a peaceful baby… thank God'

Suddenly,

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh hell… another screaming devil!"

the baby only shut up when Itachi gave her to Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing to our baby!"

"I didn't do anything woman! She just started screaming."

"Shut up or else she'll cry again."

"Whatever."

"Bastard."

"Stupid woman."

"I love you."

Itachi suddenly froze and repeated in his mind the words that Sakura said.

He then came close to her and kissed her. When they broke,

"I love you too."

Sakura smiled as Itachi kissed their baby on the forehead.

They had a happy life raising their daughter. For now. Hahaha

The End.

A/N: Did ya like it???? I hope you did… if you ever want a sequel to this just tell me coz I have plenty of ideas!!!! mwahahahaha…


End file.
